Le pacte d'amitié
by ShadoMizu-San
Summary: Sanji se sentait seul à bord du Thousand Sunny, il avait envie de plus. Il avait envie de se faire un ami, un confident. Pourquoi le marimo ? Et pourquoi pas ? Désolé pour le résumé pourri. Couple Zoro x Sanji. Lemons à venir.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou Les filles (garçons ?) ! Je suis de retour avec le début d'une nouvelle fiction ! Une One Piece je vous prie ! Je vous laisse découvrir :**

**Auteur: ShadoMizu is back! **

**Fandom: One Piece**

**Pairing : ZoSan (ou SanZo les deux je pense)**

**Rating : M pour la fiction**

**Disclaimer : Pour les fêtes, je voudrais Zoro… Comment ça j'en demande trop ? Maaaais c'est rien qu'une pauvre algue quoi…**

**Note: 1****er**** Zoro x Sanji! Enfin ! En tout cas, j'ai envie de m'essayer sur tous pleins de pairing sur One Piece ! **

**Note 2 : Pas de moments précis chronologiquement. Après les deux ans de séparation en tout cas. Bonne lecture : **

**Enjoy**

Tout se passait normalement sur le Thousand Sunny : Luffy sur la tête de lion à la proue, Franky dans son atelier à bricoler des choses en buvant un soda, Nami dans sa cabine en train de cartographier cette partie de Grand Line, Robin qui lisait sur un transat, Usopp encore en train de raconter n'importe quoi devant un Chopper ébahie, Brook en train de composer un nouveau single du « Soooooul Kiiiiing », Sanji dans sa cuisine en train de faire la vaisselle et Zoro dans la vigie avec ses amies les altères. Une journée comme les autres, en mer. Sauf que ça cogitait dur dans le crâne du cuistot.

Voilà, depuis la séparation, il avait eu le temps de penser à ses compagnons. Il lui fallait bien ça pour tenir sur l'île des travelos. Donc, il avait pensé énormément à eux. Et en particulier au marimo. Et à leur relation si particulière. C'est vrai, ils étaient rivaux, mais Sanji se disait que souffler de temps en temps, laisser leurs différents de côté pour avoir, peut-être, une vraie relation ne leur ferait pas de mal. Il avait confiance en le marimo bien-sûr, mais il ne le connaissait pas vraiment en fin de compte. Alors, s'ils devaient passer de nombreuses années sur le même bateau, il devrait bien le connaître un minimum. C'est vrai, les autres, il connaissait leurs goûts, leurs préférences… Mais pas les _siennes_. Le sabreur ne laissait jamais passer aucunes informations sur son visage qui aurait pu aider Sanji à savoir s'il aimait les plats ou autre. _Il_ ne faisait que manger son plat, placidement, et de venir piocher une bouteille de rhum dans sa réserve. Ni bonjour, ni merci…

Seulement, Sanji voulait apprendre à le connaître maintenant. Pendant la bataille de Thriller Bark, il avait été impressionné de la détermination qui se lisait dans les yeux du bretteur, lorsqu'il avait voulu se sacrifier pour Luffy. Et aussi, impressionné qu'il en soit ressortit entier, tout Zoro qu'il soit. Le cuistot n'avait pas ce lien si particulier qui unissait Luffy et Zoro. Et il n'avait pas de relation vraiment intime avec ses nakama. Il se sentait seul parfois… Personne à qui confier ses peurs, c'est pesant, surtout quand on est un pirate affrontant mille dangers à la fois. Alors, pourquoi le marimo ? Mais pourquoi pas après tout ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« On maaaaaange ! » retentit sur le bateau. Une demi seconde plus tard, c'était "Gomu Gomu Bazooka " qui débarquait en premier dans la salle à manger, rapidement suivit des autres nakama. Le marimo en dernier. Le repas se passa dans une ambiance conviviale, Luffy chapardant de la nourriture partout et les autres se défendant comme ils pouvaient. Sanji toujours aussi attentionné avec ses mellorines bien-sûr. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il voulait faire la paix avec l'autre algue qu'il allait oublier ses délicieuses princesses des océans !

Lorsque tout ce petit monde fut partit, Sanji fit la vaisselle tout en réfléchissant au sujet « algue verte ». Il fallait qu'il fasse le premier pas ce n'était évidemment pas Zoro qui allait le faire. Et pour cela, il avait un allier de choc : du rhum. Il attrapa une bouteille dans la réserve et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la vigie.

**Alors ? Review hein ! Sinon je ne sais pas si je vous et a suite ou pas ! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou les gens ! Désolé du retard, j'étais en stage mais avec les vacances, je vais pouvoir me rattraper ! En route pour ce chapitre 2 !**

**Disclaimer : Merci Oda-sama pour nous prêter One Piece !**

**Genre : Romance comme d'hab'.**

**Rating : Euh… K+ pour ce chapitre ? A vous de voir.**

**Pairing : ZoSan/SanZo **

**Note : Rien de spécial. Ah si ! Désolé pour les OCC mais c'est voulu alors voilà.**

**Enjoy**

Puis il se ravisa à mi-chemin. Il hésitait. Comment le prendrait Zoro ? Serai t-il plutôt positif à cette idée ? Quelque chose lui souffla que **non**, que **Zoro n'en avait rien à foutre de lui et de ses idées à la con**. Qu'**il servait juste à la bouffe et à se défouler**. Qu'**il ne passerait **_**jamais **_**avant les autres, avant Luffy**.

D'autres pensées contradictoires et négatives continuèrent à tourner dans sa tête. Sa subite motivation fondit comme neige et il resta là, debout, au milieu du pont supérieur avec une bouteille de rhum à la main.

« _ **Quelque chose ne va pas, cook-san ?** Entonna la voix douce de Nico Robin.

_ **Tout va bien ma Robin-chwan d'amour, ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, vas plutôt, je vous apporte le dessert dans une minute.** » Lui répondit Sanji, un immense sourire, qui sonnait faux, sur le visage.

Robin le fixa quelques instant, sceptique, puis lui tourna le dos.

« _ **On ne sait jamais à l'avance tant qu'on n'a pas essayé, Sanji-kun.**

_ **M... Mais de quoi parles-tu Robin-chwan de mon cœur ?**

_ **Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire Sanji…** » Et elle s'éloigna dans la nuit, l'écho de ses talons claquant sur le bois du navire.

Sanji fut troublé par ses paroles. Serai t-il possible que … ? Probablement, Robin-chwan ne parlait pas beaucoup mais elle observait. Il regarda la bouteille dans sa main. Autant aller la donner au bretteur maintenant qu'il était là. Il se ralluma une cigarette pour reprendre de la contenance, franchit les quelques pas restant et leva les yeux vers la vigie. De la lumière s'en échappait. Il grimpa jusqu'au seuil et entra sans frapper.

Zoro était en train de faire ses abdos du soir en soulevant en même temps des altères de 5 tonnes. Il s'arrêta en voyant le cook entrer. « **Cook ?...** »

Sanji fut agréablement surpris d'entendre que le sabreur n'était pas sur la défensive. En effet, là, assis au sol dans la vigie, une serviette trempée de sueur sur les épaules, il semblait parfaitement détendu. Ses traits étaient doux (tout Zoro qu'il soit bien-sûr, on ne passe pas du tigre* à l'agneau comme ça), baignés de clarté lunaire. Ses orbes émeraude semblaient luire d'un éclat surnaturel et son regard transperça Sanji de part en part. Son cœur s'emballa en détaillant le corps sculpté du bretteur dans la lumière du clair de lune. Ses cheveux verts avaient pris une douce teinte bleutée. Sanji suivit des yeux la ligne de sa mâchoire, la courbe de ses épaules, redescendit sur la cicatrice qui lui barrait le torse…

« **Oi Love-cook tu bug en regardant mon corps là ou ça se passe comment ?! **» Evidemment, ça ne pouvait pas durer.

« _ **ça va, je pensais à autre chose c'est tout. T'excite pas marimo.**

_ **Ouais c'est ça. Sinon pourquoi t'es là ?**

_ **Ben pour te donner ça**, dit-il en lui tendant la bouteille. **Au fait, le sport juste après manger, c'est pas bon pour la digestion.**

_ **Je fais ce que je veux tu vois.**

_ **Bah si tu le prends comme ça… **Fit le cook en s'éloignant.

_ **Attends !** L'interrompit Zoro.

_ **Quoi encore ?!...** Zoro s'empourpra et dit :

_ **C'est… C'est sympa. La bouteille. **»

Sanji le regarda un instant, les yeux écarquillés. Il le remerciait ? Un grand sourire vint poindre sur son visage et il se mit à rire. « **T'as vu, ça t'a pas coupé la langue !...** » Lui dit-il en sortant de la vigie. Sanji laissa le marimo à ses rougissements et redescendit sur le pont.

Il regagna ses cuisines pour sortir le dessert du frigo et l'apporter à ses mellorines chéries. Après de maintes danses de l'anguille pour les deux ravissantes sirènes du bord, il se rendit à la poupe pour se fumer une cigarette tranquillement. Il inspira fort pour avoir sa dose de nicotine régulière, les yeux plongés dans l'océan couleur de nuit. Il expira un nuage de fumée et somnola légèrement, bercé par le roulement des vagues. L'océan… Des fois, souvent d'ailleurs, il pensait à All Blue. Son rêve encore inaccomplie. Il pensait au après. _Que se passerai-t-il après qu'il aura trouvé l'océan légendaire ?_ Il accompagnerait ses compagnons jusqu'au bout des leurs bien-sûr. _Mais après ? Quand Luffy sera devenu le Seigneur des pirates ? Devront-ils se séparer ? Encore une fois ? Le supporterai-t-il ?... _

Stop ! Il ne devait pas penser à ça, il verrait bien après tout, ils ne se sépareraient jamais, ils étaient sa _famille_. Sanji lâcha sa cigarette, qui tomba à la mer. Il devait être plus de minuit. Il s'en retourna vers le dortoir des garçons, pour une nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Quand il tomba sur un spectacle des plus… étonnant. Il passait dans la bibliothèque quand il en tendit des voix. Une voix féminine, qui devait appartenir à Robin, et une voix grave et magnifiquement suave qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à… Zoro. Il passa la tête dans l'ouverture, se demandant pourquoile marimo était avec sa délicieuse Robin-chwan. Zoro était assis à côté de Robin, un bras sur le dossier du sofa, derrière elle. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, elle riant d'un discret « **hi hi** » et lui un sourire –pervers ? – aux lèvres. Sanji fut pris d'une jalousie incommensurable qui lui tordit l'estomac. Il voulait la guerre ou quoi ?! Eh bien, il l'aura ! Parole de cuistot.

**Yo ! Merci d'être arrivée en bas les filles =) Et désolé pour les fautes s'il y en a ! Ça vous a plu ? Dites-moi tout en commentaire ! Bisous.**


End file.
